Slave
by The-Wicked-Girls88
Summary: Mathias grins sheepishly, leaning down and kissing Lukas' forehead. He smells like copper and blood and ale. Lukas hates that smell. But he can't deny the fact that he's going insane because of it. Vampire!AU, DenNor, kinda sorta implied SuFin.
1. Prisoner

**Alright. Lily and I are having these challenges where we challenge each other to write stories with couples/plotlines that are out of our comfort zones. In honour of Halloween, Lily dared me to write a gory Halloween fic with DenNor...**

**but I have to keep it K. K+ is, apparently, 'pushing it'. However, I'm marking it as T just to be on the safe side, due to the blood and eventual awkwardness.**

**The category had to be angsty. This is angsty, right? Right. Mmk.**

**Naturally, I was like: fuck. But this turned out better than I had hoped...I think. ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

It is cold out. The moon hangs high over the small village, the only lights besides the watery moonlight are the tiny pinpricks of glowing warmth from inside each house. The snow has ceased to fall, but the thick chill of winter still hangs in the air, a promise of more to come. It's a normal night, a normal night with only the sound of the wind to accompany the moonlight.

_It's cold out._

The temperature is rapidly falling, and for one young man, who is huddled next to a fireplace and staring expectantly at the door, it was going to get a lot colder. He's swamped in blankets, and they're piled high enough to obscure all of him except his pale face. The boy pushes a piece of white blonde hair out of his eyes. His name is Lukas. And his lover is running late, probably still out eating with his friends.

_The moon is hanging high in the sky. You, your brother, and Tino are walking home from your best friend Tino's house. Tino is babbling and your younger brother, Erik, is clinging to your wrist like he always does. He's afraid of the dark. You don't really notice, as you and Tino plan out what you two are going to do tomorrow._

Well, that's nothing new. His lover, Mathias, is always late. Whenever he and his friends went out, they would spend hours on their meals, and stumble in at a late hour, always drunk on laughter and their alcohol. Lukas doesn't mind that part. What is bothering him is the rapidly decreasing temperature, and the fact that it's already two o'clock in the morning and Mathias said he'd be back by midnight. It's irking the boy and worrying him. But he can't decide which one gets to him more.

_You suddenly hear Erik screech and take off, fleeing into the night. Tino screams too, and you turn around to see what the fuss is about._

Lukas clutches the blankets closer around him, fighting off the sleep that threatens to close his eyelids for the night. He stares through the flickering firelight at the door with an expression of neutrality. It's one he has perfected over the years from being with Mathias. Mathias is the type that if he sees any type of emotion, he'll drink it up and use it to his advantage later. Unfortunately for poor Lukas.

_Two men are standing behind you, covered in blood. They're the most beautiful creatures you've seen, and you're suddenly very, very cold. You grab Tino's hand and drag him into the nearest building. It's an abandoned old office building, with a lot of broken windows. You don't care. You begin to drag him up the flights of stairs, not daring to turn around._

Mathias just gets a kick from riling the kid up. He loves making it so Lukas will HAVE to show emotion on his thin face, his pale skin, and then he'll pounce, making Lukas more embarrassed, or more angry, or happier, and it will annoy the hell out of Lukas, and Mathias will just laugh and tell his young lover that he's just teasing and that he loves him more than anything.

_You and Tino reach the top floor and peer out the wide window in fear. All the two of you see is the small pinpricks of light from the pub next door, laughter and songs blaring out. There's no way they'd hear your yells. You turn around to a loud banging at the door that you just closed, and Tino clings to your arm._

He hears a banging outside and jumps to his feet, still swathed in blankets. As he hopes, the door bangs open, and Mathias stumbles in, accompanied by a gust of wind, yelling in Danish over his shoulder as he slams the door shut, laughing drunkenly. He turns to face Lukas and grins charmingly. His good looks always seem to slap Lukas in the face. His windswept blonde hair, his sparkling light blue eyes...

_The door slams open. Sparkling light blue eyes greet you, and a laugh like the sound of bells is what you hear. The next thing you feel is a splitting pain in your stomach, and a scream from Tino resounds in your eardrums as you're both shoved out the window, falling down, down, down, and crashing to the hard concrete ground._

"Don't worry." He chuckles in his alluring voice. He sees Lukas flinch at his appearance, and begins pulling off his bloodsoaked gloves and coat and laying them aside. A thin trickle of the red liquid pours out of the corner of his mouth as he smirked at Lukas, holding his arms open for a hug. "It's not my blood."

_The two monster men leap out, landing next to you silently. The one with windswept blonde hair kneels next to you, smiling happily. His eyes morph and change color. "Hullo." He greets you, his boots crunching over the shards of glass that have clattered around you. You see Tino out of your peripheral and he's not moving. You don't see Erik anywhere._

"It's never your blood." Lukas replies. He's hesitant for a moment, suddenly afraid to approach this demon standing in his doorway. After what seems like a few minutes he moves, dropping the blankets from around his petite shoulders and walking forwards, beginning to unbutton Mathias' now red shirt. His light blue eyes concentrate on his work, ignoring the invitation for a hug from the Dane.

_"Mmm..." The tall man reaches out, crooning, and patting your face."You're a pretty little meal, aren't you?" His eyes are now this wicked blue red purple that seem to bore into your very soul. You feel cold. And maybe it's the night air getting to your head, or maybe the loss of blood, that you think he's an angel. He's not._

Mathias grins sheepishly, leaning down and kissing Lukas' forehead. He smells like copper and ale. Lukas hates that smell. The kid reaches up and slaps him. It's an incredibly stupid thing to do, slap a monster, but Lukas isn't thinking straight. He's pissed. He's cold. He's lonely, and he's suddenly filled with this hate and familiar anguish. He can't place it, though. Just that it hurts, and burns, and yet fills him with cold.

_Unless angels have taken to drinking blood, he's not an angel. Because the man is now holding your bleeding arm to his mouth and licking up the blood. And you look over his shoulder to where your best friend is being lifted up, unconscious, and being carried off by the other one, the one in glasses. This animalistic scream leaps out of your throat. This strange power surges up through you and you shove the man away. You have to save Tino._

Mathias looks shocked, his eyes flashing for a moment with anger before softening to hurt. He still has to control himself, has to make sure he won't snap and tear out this boy's heart. Not again. "Luke, I'm sorry." He says, his tone now sorrowful, as rivulets of blood trickle down his chest. Lukas watches them for a moment with a sort of childish amusement. It's like they're racing down his chest, trying to see who can get to the floor the fastest.

"You're late." Lukas sighs, leaning up and kissing Mathias quickly. He fears for his life constantly. "Come here. Let's get you cleaned up." He takes Mathias' hand, leading him into the bathroom. He picks up a towel and runs it under some hot water. "Did Tino and Erik get home alright? You know I don't like them being out late, ever since..." Lukas trails off, beginning to clean up the bloody mess all over his lover.

_You begin crawling antagonizingly slow across the broken glass, the ice covered street. It hurts like hell. A thousand knives seem to stab into your stomach but you continue on, and the man stops, looking over his shoulder at you. There's pity in his eyes. But these freaks have no pity, you decide, as you pick up the largest shard of glass you can find. Hell, come on. They pushed you and Tino out a window for no reason. You could have DIED._

_Your train of thought is halted as the class is wrenched out of your hands, and you hear the first man laughing, pushing you back, back against a wall again. There's blood on his hands, on his lips. It's your brother's blood. You can finally see him, his tiny form tossed carelessly aside, like a ragdoll. The tall man's shoes lead a path from your brother's body over to you. Erik is not moving. Erik is not breathing, and something tells you he's dead. But then he moves, and his eyes open slowly, and the red...wait. Red?_

The Dane's brow furrows. Confusion flashes through him again, before a grim understanding. He put a hand on Lukas' shoulder. "Tino'll be safe. With Berwald. And Erik's a good fighter." He looks troubled as he watches his young lover diligently clean him of blood. "...You still think about that, don't you?" He asks in a quiet voice, watching Lukas stiffen. The boy looks over his shoulder at Mathias as his hand unconsciously goes to his stomach.

_"I like you." The man marvels, and you glare at him and spit. He laughs and kneels down next to you again, reaching out. You scootch away, and the pain in your stomach makes you scream in anguish and him just chuckle. You press on, however, managing to make it about a foot backwards before you hit a wall. The cold concrete seems to taunt you as it slices into your back. It's cold._

"Just on cold nights." Lukas replies unfathomably. But it's always cold. Even in the heat of summer, it's cold. It's cold living with this beast, this creature that could kill him at any minute, even if he insists he loves Lukas. He pulls out a new shirt and tosses it at Mathias. "Get dressed." He orders, turning out and heading back to the living room, sitting down. There's a certain irony to that. A dead man in the living room.

_He simply follows you, sitting next to you and leaning down, kissing you. You squirm and try to shove him away, but it's useless. He's too strong. Your arms flop to the side and you grit your teeth shut. His lips taste like copper and death. But they're warm. Oh, they're warm, and you feel yourself going limp in this man's grip. You still hate him, though. More than anything._

Mathias' arms around him make him jump a bit. He's simply followed Lukas, and sits next to him, leans down, and kisses him quickly. Lukas leans into the embrace despite himself, closing his eyes and breathing out. Breathing in the living room seems right, even though neither need the oxygen to live. It's just something that he pulled over from being alive, a habit that he can't break.

Lukas sighs, irritated at his lover. "You're thirsty." Mathias murmurs, leaning down and putting his mouth next to the boy's ear. "I'm always thirsty. I just hate drinking." Lukas mutters back, angry, and Mathias laughs again. He absolutely hates Mathias' taunting laugh. It makes him want to sock his lover in the face. Lukas is insulted, and he's about to pull away when the Dane holds him tightly. "I love you."

_"I _like _you." He says again, almost wonderously, as he pulls away, still holding you up. "Now, kiss me." Something's changed in his voice. It's sweet, and low, and sultry. It's got this pull to it, and you notice his eyes and his angular features, and how he seems to glow, and you're pulling him closer despite the pain. You want to make him happy, to do whatever he says..._

"So I need you to stop thinking about that night." His voice has taken on that sultry tone, and Lukas feels himself sinking backwards into the couch, into his embrace. No, he can't, he needs to keep his head on straight...he's not allowed to think about the blood, and...what was his name? T...T...T something. His best friend's name...his head hurts. He closes his eyes.

"Stop, Luke. You're hurting yourself." Mathias croons, leaning down and holding Lukas tightly against himself. His lips brush against the boy's ear as he whispers. "You weren't thinking about that night. In fact, you've forgotten it entirely. You were thinking about how much you love me, and how we're going to get married. Oh, and how I'm home on time for once." He adds, because why not get himself out of trouble?

_"Good." He croons. "Now, listen to me. You want to join me more than anything. You love me more than anything in this world, Lukas." And your mind goes hazy, and your stomach hurts less and you feel his lips at your neck as you nod and tell him how much you love him. _

Lukas' eyes cloud over, the pretty light blue muddied with confusion, like water clouded with dirt. He seems to think for a moment before his expression relaxes, becomes blank. He looks at Mathias and then looks around the room, like he had forgotten how he got there. "...What were we talking about?" He asks his lover, and Mathias simply laughs, leaning down and pressing a chaste kiss to Lukas' questioning lips. "How I got home on time once."

_Because that's what you want to do, what you're forced to say. _

"I'm still astounded." Lukas says, never missing a beat.

_And you feel him draining your blood, healing you and killing you, so you can be just like him. A monster._

Mathias laughs again, not once feeling guilty as he held his lover close against him in the cold night. Because his heart stopped beating a long time ago. He's got nothing to feel guilty about, not when he has a lover who will do anything he says. It's actually rather refreshing to Mathias, to have someone who will side with him no matter what, to have someone to love and do what he wishes for all eternity. "Now, will you eat?" He offers out his wrist, loving how the boy's eyes light up childishly.

_A guiltless monster. A monster who never needs sleep, but who thrives on blood. And you're his mate, his equal._

Lukas takes his wrist in a shaking pale hand, his brow furrowing. His two sharp canines slip out from between plump lips and he sinks his teeth into the delicate skin, feeling the blood immediately rushing past his lips and down his throat. It's warm, a comfort on this cold, cold night. He shudders, and feels Mathias' hand tangle into his hair, comforting him even more. He sighs and closes his eyes, drinking, embracing the monster that his lover made him.

_And you're his slave.  
_

"I love you."

It's a moment before Lukas responds, his eyes swirling with red, blue, and purplish hues. He smiles slightly at Mathias, a trickle of blood dripping down his chin and onto the couch beneath them. "I love you, too."

* * *

**I love reviews. I feel like they're little presents I get.**

**Also, I was thinking of rewriting this as a T/M rated story. What do you guys think?**

**-Renny-**


	2. The Hunger

**I love the feedback I get! It makes me feel so happy. Thanks, you guys.**

**This is the second chapter, as to please all y'alls who wished for Slave to be a multiple chapted story. It may be a little choppy, seeing as how I originally planned it to be a oneshot, but here goes nothing.**

* * *

It's been a few days since Mathias came home soaked in blood.

And it's sunny, for once. It's rarely sunny around here. The cool afternoon air feels crisp and nice against Lukas' skin as he walks down the snow covered streets, passing stalls and couples with entwined fingers and occasionally scarves. He pulls his own scarf up over his nose and mouth despite the beating sunlight.

Mathias is indoors. He can never stomach coming out when it's sunny. And Lukas can never stomach the looks he gets from those whores who crave his attention, batting their made up eyelashes and twirling locks of their greasy hair to try and get his attention. And Lukas can never stomach how he indulges them, shooting winks and smirks.

He sighs to himself as he walks. Their relationship is not a healthy one, but fuck. Who would ever have a healthy relationship with a vampire? He's been his lover's meal, toy, pawn, and kill. That's not healthy in the slightest. That's...Lukas has trouble thinking of a good enough word to summarize the hell he's been through all these long years with Mathias.

He doesn't even remember half of what happens when they're together.

A hand on his wrist makes him jump, whirling around and facing Tino. Lukas sighs, relaxing in his best friend's grip. "Don't do that to me," he chides, but gently, because he can see Tino is visibly shaking. His friend had never been right ever since the incident. It seemed like sometimes his brain was rotting, and clogging up his good judgement.

It scares the holy hell out of Lukas to watch his friend descend into the madness that Mathias had dragged them into. Tino is more of a vampire that Lukas will ever allow himself to become, and the boy is afraid his friend will just snap one day and kill someone, like Mathias already does every night when he sneaks out.

Tino smiles, and his skin stretches so much it looks like it's going to break. He's still handsome, even in insanity, even in pain. His violet eyes are huge. They look like precious jewels studded into his pretty face. "Sorry to scare you." He chirps, like a little bird. "I saved us a seat, and you were about to walk right by me."

Lukas is dragged down to the cafe table that Tino saved for the two of them. They sit down, and Tino orders a glass of red wine, getting a strange look from the waitress who's chewing bubble gum obnoxiously, but she indulges him, placing the glass in front of him. Lukas orders a coffee.

Tino's wine drinking habit nags at him. He knows his friend only does it to appease his ever-growing appetite. He can't stomach drinking blood, so he drinks wine to attempt to quell the hunger. Lukas watches as his friend downs the entire glass in one go, daintily dabbing at his lips with a white napkin. The liquid leaves a dark, rich stain.

Wait. Something glitters on Tino's finger as he cleans off his lips.

His ring finger is adorned with a ring. Not just any ring, either. Lukas, along with his curse of being a freak, unfortunately has been granted the gifts of inhuman sight. He catches sight of the ring, memorizes everything about it, and blinks all in one fraction of a millisecond. In the next, Tino quickly hides it under the napkin.

It's gold. It's shiny and gold, and looks badly chiseled. However, the chiseled look actually makes it seem homemade, which seems sort of sweet in a weird way. There's a small diamond inlayed in the golden, with two small rubies on either side shaped like tiny roses. The craftsmanship is incredible.

But it's an engagement ring.

"Y-you had to be wondering why I asked you out here." Tino's voice is wobbly, and his lower lip is trembling. He looks down, waiting for the scolding he's bound to get. "I...I don't have any living family. Erik already gave us his blessing, but...I-I...I just...need yours, too." He runs a hand through his white blonde hair.

Lukas is silent. He cannot fathom why Tino would want to marry the freak Berwald, the man that condemned him to this life of torture. Why would you want to marry your murderer?

Tino seems to sense his apprehension. He blushes and toys with the napkin in his hands. "W-We really love each other, Luke." He murmurs, seemingly ashamed of himself. He's sitting up straight, back rigid. Lukas can see the bones poking out against his skin harshly. "I h-hope you can underst-"

"Look at yourself." Lukas spits, fingernails digging into the wooden table as he leans forward, eyes swirling with the dark colors of insanity. He's pissed beyond recognition, and he's afraid if he moves even an inch more he'll chuck this table across the coffee shop. "Look, Tino. You're sick." He snarls the word in a low voice. It's true. They're both sick.

"It's disgusting, that you even want to marry that bastard." Lukas continues. "He's turned you into a freak, and helped Mathias turn me into one. Berwald isn't good for you, Tino. You need to leave this place, and find someone good. Or just kill yourself." He shrugs, still trembling with anger. "That would be a good alternative, too."

Tino pales, the blush fading from his cheeks. "L-Lukas, you're not..._hungry, _are you?" He whispers, mortified that his friend came to join him without eating first. "What are you thinking? We need to hunt-"

Lukas deflates, sliding down the booth seat he was in. "No." He sighs, but it's a lie. His quick snap of anger may have been because he was hungry, and he hates how easily he can be seen through. He gently removes his fingernails from the table, and marvels how deep they had gouged in. "...I'm sorry, Tino. I shouldn't have snapped." He apologizes, eyeing Tino's ring angrily.

_"Follow my lead." _

Tino looks at him sadly, violet eyes filled with pity. He knows. He knows Lukas simply can't bring himself to kill someone, can't possibly look at the blood without wanting to puke, can't fathom ending a human's life. Has never tasted blood that doesn't belong to another vampire. "He's still not letting you hunt."

_"I don't want to." You say rudely, but Mathias doesn't listen. He merely points to a small boy in a cleared out square, formed by four buildings. You and Mathias are crouching at the only alleyway exit to this quaint little plaza the boy is playing soccer in._

It's a moment before Lukas replies, staring outside. The sky has decided to become dark and cloudy again, the sun retreating behind the oncoming possible snowstorm. _Mathias will be out soon. _"It's not...that he won't let me." Lukas chooses his words carefully. "He...wants me to come. I just...refuse."

_"I'm not hungry." You try to insist. Mathias groans, rubbing his temples and glaring at you out of the corner of those crazy colored eyes of his. "Please, Lukas. Don't insult me by lying." He yawns, looking at you contemptuously. "If you don't..." _

He stares outside contemptuously. He's immortal. Who needs food to live when you already live forever? Who needs sleep, who needs to breathe? Who needs love?

_His eyes begin to swirl. "...then I'll make you."_

Apparently, he voiced his opinions out loud, because Tino looks outraged. "Lu, if we don't eat, we go insane." He says quietly, biting his lip. "We lose our minds-"

_That familliar pull ensnares your senses. You cease thinking, and the other you comes out. It's brutal, you wonder idly, as your conscious is muddled with the thoughts of hunger and the lusts for blood. The boy shivers involuntarily_

"Is that what Berwald told you." Lukas says unfathomably.

Tino stands up. "I didn't come to hear my fiancee be insulted." He snarls, all trace of innocence vanishing from his sweet face. It's replaced with fury and hate, and contempt. Yes, Lukas feels better. This is the look he should always be getting. "I came here for your blessing, but maybe I don't need it."

_You crouch down and wait. The boy leans over, picking up his ball and tossing it up in the air, attempting to catch it on his shoulders. It lands lightly in the falling snow, with a quiet thunk. The boy bends down, down to pick it up..._

Lukas stares at him for a moment, light blue eyes blank and empty. Tino's gaze softens a bit. "Lu...please. You're the only family I have left." He says softly, kneeling next to Lukas' chair. "I don't want you to hate me, but to accept my opinions and choices. Please..." His voice is so pitiful, so sad and empty. Lukas feels like shit.

_You pounce. It's over quick, a snap of the neck, and the boy falls over backwards in the snow. You eagerly lean down, fangs ready to tear a hole into his neck when your conscience hits you full blast in the face. _

_Look. At what you've just done. What HAVE you done?_

"...Of course, Ti. You've got my blessing." He finally decides, smiling slightly and watching Tino light up like the lights on a Christmas tree. He's suddenly attacked by a thousand hugs and 'thank yous' and he doesn't regret his decision at all as he watches Tino practically skip out of the coffeeshop.

_This boy was going to grow up. He was going to be a soccer player. He was going to go to school and get good grades. He was going to smile, and cry, and laugh, and play games, and run around, and live. He was going to live and you just took all of that away from him._

Lukas stands, tossing some money on the table, and follows Tino out. Tino has already skipped all the way down the street. He's probably going to hug every random stranger he sees, Lukas thinks with a smile. He leans agains the side of the building and sighs. Watching people walk is one of his favorite habits. It takes his mind off of things.

_You feel sick, so you clamp a hand over your mouth. Your mind is reeling. You're not hungry anymore. You're you again, and you stagger to your feet and retch in the corner of two buildings. You feel Mathias' gaze on you and can almost hear the disappointment hanging in the air._

"Thank you."

Lukas looks up and curses. There's the big brute. How can he always sneak up on him like that? He's too tall to go unnoticed and yet there he is, standing right next to Lukas like he's been there waiting just for him. "You followed Tino. Creep." Lukas points out dryly. He did, because Lukas knows Berwald too well, unfortunately, and he knows Berwald won't let his precious Tino go anywhere without him.

_Panting, you glare at him over your shoulder. He's looking down at the boy now, nudging him gingerly with a toe. "Finish him off." Mathias says quietly, not looking at you._

"Thank you." Berwald rumbles again, crazy bright blue eyes staring down at Lukas measuringly, and he's got his poker face on like always. Tino says he has a nice smile, but Lukas doesn't buy it. And that stupid accent! God, Lukas can't understand a word of it and it drives him insane. "What're you thanking me for?"

_"No." You hiss between wheezes, carefully avoiding looking at the dead child laying in the falling snow. "I...I'm not a fucking freak like you." You wipe your mouth with the hem of your coat and straighten up fully._

"G'ving T'no your w'shes."

_Mathias' eyes spin again. "Lukas." His tone is demanding now, and riddled with anger. But you're too tired to comply. So you simply drop to your knees._

"He's like a brother. Why wouldn't I?" Lukas responds rudely, crossing his arms and looking away.

"You h'te me."

"No shit." Lukas snaps, a bit too loudly, because an older man running the fruit stand not so far from them glares and gives them a look. Lukas glares right back. And he supposes he overdid it a bit when the man crosses himself and begins packing up his stand as fast as he can. The boy snorts desirevly. Stupid humans.

_"Like the stupid human you once were, hm?" Mathias strides up to you angrily and stands over you, like a tyrant would a pauper. He slaps you. The contact rings through the tiny plaza you two are in, and you don't dare move._

Berwald looks down at Lukas almost worriedly, and the boy is compelled to wipe that look off of his face. "You're h'ngry." He remarks and the teen contemplates throwing the Swede through a window.

_"Drink or die."_

"Again, no shit." Lukas begins to walk away. "But I refuse to eat, so fuck all of you and telling me what to do." The snow begins to fall around him and all the others with stands, peddling their wares, begin packing up as well. It's not good to be caught outside in the snow. Lukas doesn't care.

_Does he not realize you don't give a shit about death threats? Death would be such sweet release, a gift, from this man who holds you hostage. You merely shake your head at him as if you're the one disappointed in him and you earn yourself another slap._

_You snarl something in your native language and Mathias merely laughs. "Would you like me to leave you here to get caught?" He turns on his heel, heading for the alley you both came in through. As he passes the boy he leans over, making a long cut in the cooling skin with his fingernail. The scent assults you immediately. Your breath catches and you feel weak. That hunger begins to overcome you again._

A woman passes close by him, and the strong scent of her perfume overpowers him. Something else, a heady, almost hypnotizing scent. Lukas takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes and savoring the scent in his head. He wonders why she smells so good...he watches her walk by and turn a corner, not even noticing him.

_You are instantly over next to the boy, draining him of that sweet, viscous liquid that feels like liquid fire and sings out your name. You drink it all, down to the last tiny drops that fall off your lips into the snow. You're that beast again, the one that's always hungry. And you like it._

_Because what tastes so good can't be wrong, right?_

The scent of her seems to cling to the frost bitten air even after she's left. Lukas closes his eyes, inhaling even more, trying to stick this heady smell into his long term memory. It's this floral sort of thickness in his head, fogging up whatever thoughts he had, and he takes a few dragging steps towards where the young woman had disappeared to.

It's like he's a robot, forced to walk after the woman and her scent. It's like a perfume...but better. Much, much better. Lukas catches a glimpse of himself in a small window and stops, foggily inspecting himself. Nothing's different, really. Combed light blonde hair, with that one little curl, same outfit he put on this morning, same face.

Except that his eyes are now flooded with red and blue and purple.

It's a mesmerizing collaboration of color, really. The red sort of shifting to a dark plum, then to the light violet, which fades into a sort of onyx color, then to a bright, brilliant blue that's almost like the color of his original eyes, then slowly fading back into the deep crimson. It all swirls around a dilated pupil that shows him a face devoid of expression and thought.

Damn, he's hungry.

Lukas feels two sharp fangs suddenly poking into his lips. He takes a deep breath, running his tongue over them. They're sharp, he quickly finds out as he accidentally slices open his lip. He sighs, not really thinking much as he slurps up the blood. It doesn't taste right, or good. He wants the good blood.

The carnal hunger suddenly wakes up inside him, and Lukas is a new person. He's not that hesitant Lukas anymore. He's someone else, the better Lukas, the Lukas who has no cares in the world, who has no problems except that he's hungry, who has family and friends and people who love him. He's not resentful Lukas anymore.

He stretches and sighs, turning his face up towards the sky. It feels so good, he thinks idly, to embrace this. Even though there's always that tiny voice screaming out in agony in the back of his head, it feels so good to be this. To be what he was made, instead of surpressing it.

And there's sudden footsteps.

Lukas' head whips around, and Mathias is standing there, leaning up against a building with a smirk on his face. His eyes are wide and bright and Lukas is pretty sure he's never seen anything more beautiful. If he could he would pause time and stare at his lover forever. He would give anything to touch this man's face, to feel his lips against his own...

Mathias tilts his head slightly to the left, eyeing Lukas. "How do you feel, love?" He croons. His voice is as mesmerizing as his face and his body. It's warm now, no longer scalding hot against his ears. No longer filled with that scorn. It takes Lukas as second to realize Mathias **doesn't hate him when he's like this.**

He should be hungry more often. This beast is intoxicating.

Lukas considers Mathias' question for a moment. How does he feel? He feels a lot of different things right now [disregarding the hunger]. He feels awakened. He feels completely reborn, like he could go running and take on anything that stood in his way just for the hell of it. He feels like he could just jump off this snow covered street into the air and fly. "...Alive." He decides, taking a step towards his love. He can't help it. It's like they're magnets.

Mathias' lips curve up into a beautiful beaming smile, taking a step forwards as well. "Good." He purrs, and his eyes slowly swirl into the same color that Lukas' are now. Lukas decided he really needs a name for this color as he watches the slow seeping of brilliance into Mathias' eyes. He holds out a gloved hand. "Let's hunt." He says excitedly.

Lukas hears his own voice, at the very back of his mind. He sounds distressed. He's telling himself _no, don't you remember that night your first kill you don't want to do this please don't let him inside your head _but he's not in my head I'm just hungry because you never fed me. And he shakes it off, reaching out and stepping forwards until his hand is in his lover's. "Gladly."

Mathias is off, booted feet flying over the snow so fast that he leaves no footprints. And Lukas is right beside him, trying to hold back giddy laughter, matching him footstep for footstep, never losing the pace. Because he doesn't want Mathias to hate him anymore. He doesn't want that ever again.

* * *

Mathias tosses the body carelessly into a dumpster, wiping his hands off and slipping them back into their gloves. He looks over his shoulder at his Lukas, gaze softening slightly. The boy has resigned into himself again, knees up to his chest and arms wrapped securely around them. The plauging hunger has left him. Mathias sighs disappointedly.

Lukas doesn't dare look up at Mathias. The same thing happened again. _That poor woman._ Lukas sees her arm dangling out of the side of the rusted dumpster. She didn't deserve that. No one deserves to die at the hand of a freak.

Mathias' arms are suddenly around him, clutching him close. "I wish I could just give you my blood and be done with it. Or feed you mouth to mouth." He murmurs apologetically into Lukas' ear, making the young boy shiver as his breath hits the sensitive skin. "But that would be...unconventional." Oh god, Lukas quietly wonders, is his voice that sultry on purpose?

"Why not?" Lukas gasps, like a fish out of water. In a sense that's what he is. He's with experianced killers, one being his younger brother, for fuck's sake, and he has no idea what he's doing himself. He clutches to Mathias as the tall man walks, bringing them both back to their shared house.

"Our blood is extremely potent, you know." Mathias muses. The snow falls lightly on a few spikes of his hair, framing his face. "Especially to each other. You see, I technically created you, so you belong to me." He feels Lukas stiffen at that and chuckles slightly. "I have the most control over you is all that means.

"But what it also means is our blood is connected on a physical and psycological level as well. If you were to take my blood right now, after I've eaten, it would act as a sort of...well, aphrodiesiac. Same goes for if I fed you mouth to mouth. You're just as affected by my blood as I am yours, though. That's why you should never spill your precious blood in front of me, love." Mathias' voice seems to darken. "Or else...I won't be able to control myself."

He nibbles on Lukas' earlobe for effect, and his previous statements affect the boy deeply, because he can tell the kid's not shivering from the cold. Mathias laughs as he opens the door of their house, walking across the threshold and setting Lukas down on the bed in their room. "Just be careful, love." He sings as his lips graze the boy's forehead and he shivers once again. Mathias smiles slightly as he leaves the room and the house.

And he begins to plot.

* * *

**Ok I am super super sorry this is late this was supposed to be up last week but I didn't like Lukas' original memory so I remade it and there was supposed to be Eric in this chapter ERIC WHERE ARE YOU. **

**But I swur I will start writing faster you guys omg. Seriously I need to get off my ass and write. It is now a mult chapter story officially! Yay! Also, do you guys like the whole vampire blood thing I'm doing? Or do you not understand? Because I didn't understand it myself at first but now everything is okay.**

**I need to quit rambling. OH IMPORTANT NOTE: From here on out the story will be rated M for Much sex. Because sex is what will be happening in the next chapter. Rate and review, s'il vous plait.**

**-Renny-**


End file.
